Us Against the World
by Meriadeth
Summary: Music A/U, Dean Winchester lead singer for the Righteous One meets Castiel Novak lead singer for the Celestials and the sparks fly while traveling together.


I own nothing…

This is of course an AU…musical AU at that, Dean is the lead singer of the band the Righteous Ones, Castiel is the lead singer of the Celestials…

Us against the World…

Part one

Sam sat in the lobby of Singer recording studio listening to their band's manager scream and curse his older brother. He could swear that people in the building next to theirs could hear as Dean got chewed out.

Only his brother could get caught with his hands down another man's pants. Of course if Dean wasn't engaged to a beautiful supermodel then Bobby wouldn't be tearing a new ass for his brother.

"ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY YOU SMIRKED AT THE CAMERA?"

Sam flinched when he heard something crash inside the office. He hoped it wasn't his brother's skull. They kind of needed him if they were going to produce anymore music. They had recently topped the music charts with one of their new singles and fans were screaming for more.

Yeah kind of need the lead singer for that…

Sam looked up when Jo and Garth came walking in.

"So head dude still screaming?" Garth asked as he sat down beside Sam, while Jo walked over to the water fountain to get a drink.

"Yeah, hey where is Ash? I thought he was with you guys." Sam asked as something else dropped inside the office.

Jo landed on the couch with a grunt. "He found a bar to crash in for the night. Are we sure Dean is still alive in there?"

"I hope so. If not we might be out of a job." Garth said looking to the door again.

They all jumped when Dean ran from the room with Bobby hot on his heels.

"Just think about what I said ya idjit. Next time I'll pull out my belt and whip the smirk right out of you." Bobby said screaming down the corridor, making the others giggle at their friend plight. Bobby turned just as they straightened up.

"What the hell are you all staring at? Get the hell out of my office." Bobby snarled pissed off at the world. He had just signed on a new band and he was stressing out and he didn't need this shit from Dean or the rest of them.

Jo smirked knowing how pissed it made her step-father and walked out the door, Sam had already ran out looking for Dean and Garth just walked calmly out the door, but not before bowing and nearly tripping over his own feet.

"How in the hell do you play the drums, you fall all over the place." Garth just shrugged and waved good bye. Bobby sighed and banged his head on the door wishing for one moment's peace. That was all he wanted right now.

"Mr. Singer, sir your wife is on line one." His secretary said and he groaned wondering what the hell she wanted now.

"I'll be in my office and if the new band comes in tell them I'll be a minute." Bobby said as he walked back into his office. He didn't see the smile that his secretary did as he walked away.

Sam had caught up with Dean when they hit the elevators. He could tell Dean was smarting over the whole meeting and was quietly seething. But being the younger and annoying brother that he was, he couldn't resist.

"Dude seriously, I can't believe that you of all people got caught. Have you spoken to Lisa?" Sam asked, but the only thing he got back was a shake and a growl.

"Oh come on Dean, this has been coming for months now. You know what I think?" again all Sam got was a growl and a shifting of Dean's shoulders. "I'll tell you what I think. You wanted to get caught." And Sam knew he had hit the nail on the head when Dean looked over at him and kind of deflated.

"I don't know what is going on with me Sammy. I didn't really want to get caught, but I feel more relaxed now that it's out in the open." Dean suddenly perked up with a sly smile, making Sam back up a little. "Besides Lisa knows I'm bi so it shouldn't be a surprise, but I bet you that she will now end it and I can finally breathe."

It wasn't that Dean didn't love Lisa Braenden, he really did, but sometimes being with her stressed him out.

The brothers walked out when the elevator doors opened, and as Dean walked closer to the exit with his band members he stopped causing Garth to hit his back and fall to the ground. Sam looked to where Garth was on the floor to Dean and then to where Dean was looking. He rolled his eyes and helped Garth up.

Dean thought he was witnessing an angel walking toward him as a man in a boring trench coat being followed by four others. The others weren't important to Dean, only the one with the beautiful face and the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life. Dean could hear something going on behind him, but he knew it was only Sammy; he just couldn't keep his eyes off the other man.

He stood still as he watched the man walk over to the desk and the woman behind the desk pointed to the elevator. Dean lost his breath when the man looked over at him, well he knew that the man wasn't looking at him, but to where the woman had pointed to, but he started feeling hot and he knew that his face was flushed and his heart started pounding when the angel started walking towards him.

Castiel Novak was one of the Celestials, they had started the band in their hometown, hitting up local bars hoping to get their big break and after four long years they were finally welcomed into the big leagues. Walking into the building was terrifying, but Balthazar had given him one of his famous pet talks and even though he was still nervous, he walked in with his head held high and when the woman behind the desk pointed and as he looked over he nearly passed out when he saw one of the hottest bands in the united states just standing there looking at him, well at least one of them were standing, the others were laying in a heap on the floor.

He fought the blush as hard as he could, because when they had first started, he had idolized the man standing just a few yards away. And it was true, he was more gorgeous in person than on camera, and he bit his lip as he walked pass and Castiel gave one brief glance back as the door closed.

Finally the blush hit full force causing the others to laugh softly at him and he closed his eyes and groaned. It would have been fine if Balthazar had been the only one there, but he had to bring all of them and that included his big brother Gabriel and currently the man was grinning at him.

Castiel knew that he wouldn't get a moment's peace today or the rest of the week.

"Jeez Dean, warn someone when you stop." Sam groaned and Dean looked down and raised his eyebrow when he saw Sam on the floor with Jo lying right next to him.

"Where the hell is Garth?" was the only thing that Dean asked, but he held out a hand to help Sam up when an arm raised from underneath his giant of a brother.

"Right here boss!" Garth's muffled voice cried out from the floor. Dean laughed and grabbed Sam's arm and had his brother half way up when he heard a loud screeching sound coming from behind him, and he turned quickly causing Sam to fall back down on top of both Jo and Garth.

"Dean Winchester…you son of a…" came the high-pitched scream from Lisa and Dean smirked taking off leaving his band mates on the floor. But that didn't stop Lisa from her hot pursuit and she jumped over Jo who had finally made it out from underneath Sam, causing her to trip yet again landing on top of Sam.

"Oh come on guys, even I'm not this bad…" Garth's weak voice from underneath them both, Sam and Jo finally got themselves back to rights and yanked Garth up from the floor and with as much dignity as they could muster, what with all the employees that had stopped to laugh at them, walked out of the building.

Dean cursed himself as he ran up the stairs, Lisa was more than pissed at him, not that he could blame her, it wasn't every day you look at the paper to see your fiancé with his hand down another man's pants. Reaching the third floor and almost out of breath he slammed out of the stairwell and instantly stopped when he heard the door connecting with someone. When he looked he cringed when he saw three men looking up at him and then down to the floor and Dean winced when he saw a man out-cold on the floor and then he cringed when it was the same man that had stolen his breath only three floors down.

The others were in shock as Castiel was splayed out on the floor. Gabriel looked down and then over to Dean and smiled causing the other to bite his lip.

"Well you don't see that everyday…" Gabriel said as he stuck his lollipop back into his mouth.

Dean was about to apologize when he saw Lisa at the end of the hallway, and he thought feral cats looked deadly.

"Look I am so sorry, but I have to run…um tell him that I'll see him sometime to apologize." Dean said in a hurry as the three that were still standing looked behind them, Balthazar turned back.

"Say no more…and I would suggest you run now," the blonde said and Dean was gone with a wave.

"And here I thought today would be easy." Rachel said as Castiel's weakened groan sounded from the floor. Gabriel snickered when he saw the red imprint from the door on his brother, but helped him up.

"What the hell hit me" Castiel asked as he rubbed his head flinching when his hand came in contact with a painful spot.

Gabriel pulled out a candy bar and took a big bite, "The doors…come on you never know what will be coming out." Castiel nodded and they turned and walked into the office of Bobby Singer.

_To be continued_

Well what do you think? Like it, I really hope so, cause I have like four chapters wrote down and all it needs is to be typed. I really need to work on my others stories, but this one wouldn't leave me alone.

Please review if you like…

More to come, thanks for reading.

Meriadeth


End file.
